


Funny Valentine

by Micron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micron/pseuds/Micron
Summary: Epilogue non-compliant. M/M, DM/HP.Draco's Valentine at it's finest or how imbecilic Potter accidentally poisoned Draco with Amortentia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - M/M, you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling etc.
> 
> All mistakes belong to me :)
> 
> Enjoy ^^

It was Valentine's day and the Diagon Alley was once again this year in a state of chaos. All around you could see red displays, magicked hearts that would giggle and float around the shops. There were little kneazles dressed as Amors with morose expression on their faces, playing on the harp and singing love songs fairly off-key. A ton of teenage witches in groups would giggle and blush while whispering about love potions and Merlin knows what else. The florists' shop was full of red roses and bonquets of other flowers, put under the Stasis charms. 

So, naturally, Draco Malfoy was as far from enthusiastic as he could get. He was on-duty and was sent to patrol at the Diagon Alley to prevent any illegal Love Potion transactions. He mumbled quietly to himself, cursing the 14th of February, squinting at suspicous wizards and scowling at the sugary stench of chocholate and pastry that were sold at every corner. 

He really loved his job most of the days, even the paper work which he submitted on time, on the contrary to some imbeciles he worked with (read: Potter), thank you very much; but this, this was just a waste of his time. It wasn't like he was jelaous or resented the happy couples that passed him all googly eyed. He was just longing for a relaxing bath with a glass of wine and last issue of Rare Ingredients for Potion Masters, really. And maybe, just a little, disappointed that he didn't recieve anything from his coworkers, to be precise, one bespectacled git with the stupid scar on his face.

\-- -- -- --

The shift was finally over and Draco quickly strode to the Apparition point. He had successfully caught ten potion dealers and three shop keepers that sold low quality love potions. He was quite surprised how many of them were seemingly carrying Potters DNA in it. He comfisciated the potions and called Weasley to take the dealers to the Ministry. He shrunk the potions, Apparated to the nearest Ministry entrance and walked to his department. He wrote the report for the day, swishing his wand and sent them to the archieve, sighing from exhaustion, poping his neck and hands and closing his eyes for a moment.  
He could still smell the chocholate stench from his robes and he grimaced. He'd have to literally burn the robes, the Cleaning spell wouldn't do.  
''Malfoy, are you done for today?,'' Weasley suddenly stumbled into the office, throwing himself on the chouch near the small kitchen beside the desks.  
''Just have to take the Love Potions to the lab. Where's Granger, shouldn't you be showering her with roses and sneaking the Love Potions into her tea? I really wonder, does she know she's married with someone who is dosing her with highly illegal substance?,'' came the snarky reply.  
Weasley just smirked and relaxed further on the chouch.  
''Still didn't recieve any gifts from him?''  
Draco scowled at his coworker and snorted highly inappropriately. He worked with Weasley for far too long if you asked him and they had formed sort of friendship over the long shifts they worked together. Still, they could never give up the, now playfull more than hateful, bickering. They'd occasionally go for a drink after work and somehow, they cautiously trusted eachother. Draco really appreciated Weasley's loyality and secrecy; he sincerely trusted him, even more so after Draco accidentally spilt his affections towards the particular emerald-eyed bloke whenhe was shitfaced one night at the Leaky to the ginger wizard.

''I shall doubt that will ever happen, you know he's dense as the night. Or maybe he's just too occupied with rescuing the poor souls that need his divine presence and helping them escape the Dark Wizards. I don't understand why they still need the Love Potions with his hair; people are far too in love with our Wonder Boy already '' Draco drawled slowly, carefully unshinking the Love Potions and placing them on the table. Even though he begrudginly admitted to himself that he has a soft spot or if you ask Weasley, was obsessed, with Potter, he still couldn't get out of his skin and talk nice about him. 

Weasley laughed and grinned at Draco.

''I'm sure you don't need them,'' Ron quipped and threw some Belgian chocholates he grabbed from the counter at Draco, who ducked and eyed the chocholates varily.

''Shut up, Weasly. Take those and spoil your wife; you are wasting my time with them, I already told you, scrawny ginger arses such as yourself isn't what I look for.''

Draco stood up and glared at his friend, grabing the flasks with potions and turned around to finally get rid of the hateful substances. Simultaneliously, Potter barged through the doors and marched towards the kitchen to make himself much needed cup of coffee, accidentaly bumping into Dracos arm. 

Everything went silent. The Love Potions flasks were falling from Draco's grasp, the blondes and gingers eyes were going wider and wider until they heard the crashing sound of glass. Draco pushed Potter away last moment, but he himself was too late. As experienced as he was, he knew that even inhalation of strong Amortentia Potion is dangerous and potion would surely take effect. He couldn't risk Potter inhaling it, for it could seriously damage his mental state because the potions were keyed to Potters DNA.

Suddenly, everything was blurry and Draco face relaxed. Potter looked at Ron who started giggling histerically and send confused looks toward his other colleague who began to eye him affectionately and was stroking Harry's hair softly, practically drooling. The Boy Who Lived Vanished the spilt potions on the floor.

''What the hell were those potions? What made Draco like.. that?'' Harry asked Ron, still in shock, standing awkwardly while his colleague pulled him in embrace, kissing his neck sensually.

''Love Potions.Your hair in it,'' Ron explained between gasps, wiping the tears from laughing.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at googly-eyed blonde. Draco began to mumble sweet nothings into Harry's ear, still clinging at him desperately. 

''We have to take him to the Potions' lab. He's fucking mental over you right now,'' Ron chuckled and stood up, looking at the watch on his wrist, sighing.

''I'll take care of him, don't worry. Hermione is waiting for you, she snapped at me earlier, you're already running late,'' Harry said and gestured towards the exit.

''Are you sure, Harry?'' Ron asked, still grinning and gestured towards the clingy blonde. 

''Yeah, see you tommorrow. Have a nice dinner,'' Harry replied, trying to detach himself from Draco, unsuccessfully.

Ron packed his stuff and looked at them again, smiling softly at himself and went for dinner with his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ron left, Harry sighed and looked sympathetically at Draco. His face was flushed, eyes glazed, his lips dry but curved into a blissful smile. His long arms wrapped around Harry and Malfoy was putting his head in a crook of Harry's neck.

Harry knew that this was going to be very embarrassing for Malfoy when he came back to his senses so he had to get him to drink the antidote as soon as possible. He vividly remembered Ron's experience with Amortentia and nostalgically smiled to himself

''Malfoy, come, we have to get you sober,'' Harry said and awkwardly shuffled both of them towards the door. Malfoy followed him obidiently, his legs sluggish, his arms still wrapped around Harry's torso. 

''Harry, where are we going?,'' he slurred and his dazed eyes found Harry's green ones and stopped aburptly, smiling sweetly at his co-worker. Draco swayed on his feet and Harry quickly put a firm arm around the blonde so they wouldn't tip over.

He looked exasperatedly at Draco, and forcefully detached Draco's arms from his torso, putting his hand on the blonde's chest and steadying the drugged Auror. The taller wizard dipped his head, smile vanishing from his face to form an awfully hurt expression. Harry immediately felt bad for Draco even though he knew that Amortentia caused Draco's reaction. He put a comforting hand around the blonde's elbow and thought frantically, trying to salvage the situation.

''Erm. We are going out... on a date?,'' Harry attempted on a smile that came out more as a grimace, hoping that his tactics will work. Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he pointedly stared at Harry's burgundy Auror robes.

''In those robes? No, darling, you'll have to change for something more decent,'' the blond wizard casually told Harry, who laughed at him and pulled Draco to the corridor that led to the elevator that would take them to the third floor.

''Of bloody course, the potions couldn't tamper with your superior fashion taste, huh, Malfoy?,'' Harry mumbled to himself and dragged the intoxicated man behind him to the elevator, ignoring other Ministry employees that threw them quizzical or downright scared looks. He pushed the confused wizard in the elevator that was thankfully scarce of people and pushed at button furiously. They dropped fast for two floors in the usual manner of Ministry's elevators and the soft voice announced their arrival at third floor, Department for Magical Substances and Potions. The shorter man pushed Draco softly out of the elevator and led him towards the Potions laboratory.

''Harry, are we having a date in Potions Lab? You know, I like them, but lab date isn't really romantic,'' Draco whined, stumbling behind the dark haired wizard who marched towards the labs, ignoring the blonde.

''Believe me, Malfoy, they have some very interesting drinks that you'll be glad that you consumed after you come to your senses,'' Harry drawled sarcastically, smirking at the confused expression on Draco's face, looking at the glassy silvery blue eyes and tipping his head towards the door that led to antidotes lab. 

Draco shook his head and sighed exasperatedly, and walked through the door uncertianly, resigning that their first date would have to be there if Harry wished so, even if it was quite odd. But Potter was always somewhat strange and that was one of his traits that Draco loved.

The lab itself was plain, equipped with cauldrons made of different metals, scales, destilation tanks and store room that held different ingredients. The Aurors were there quite often, being posioned quite regularly on their missions and stake-outs and the potions masters there were always annoyed when they saw men in burgundy robes stumbled through their door, interrupting their peaceful routine. 

Harry strode inside and whispered too quietly for Draco to hear something to McCorkey, that was only one who tolerated the Law Enforcement employees, looking desperately at Draco who was scowling at potioneers who glared at the two of them. McCorkey looked pitifully at Malfoy and motioned at the shelf that held flasques with bright blue liquid inside. Harry snatched one off the shelf and walked to Draco, handing him the antidote, hoping that Draco wouldn't recognise the insides of flasque.

''Why would I need to drink that? It looks like Amortentia antidote, Harry. And I am not drinking something that he made,'' Draco narrowed eyes at McCorkey, who was, in Draco's opinion, too friendly with Harry. The Boy Who Lived Twice looked desperately at McCorkey. Potions master smiled calmly at Draco.

''Auror Malfoy, it's a mere Pepper-Up that I was working on. The colour resembles to the Amortentia antidote because of the extract of hydrangea that gives the potion its colour and the taste is better than other Pepper-Ups that are, in my opinion, fairly disgusting. Harry here was worried about you, told that you looked peaky last few days, so I suggested that you try one of those,'' McCorkey told Draco, smiling encourangly. Draco looked at Harry lovingly and opened the flasque, emptying its contents. 

Draco grimaced at the taste and slowly, his features cleared, glassy eyes turning back to usual sharp, guarded look that Draco wore these days. He looked around the lab and then his eyes caught Harry's. 

''Potter! What are we doing in here? Weren't we...'' Draco started and then stopped abruptly. His cheeks tinted red and he began to back out of the lab. Harry quickly reached for his hand, stopping his co-worker succesfully.

''Malfoy, it was just Amortentia with my DNA keyed in it. You were patrolling on Diagon, and obviously found some illegal samples. We crashed when you were on your way out and it spilt all over you. I dragged you here because, even if it would be amusing to see you swoon all over me, I'm certian that you'd murder me if I let you,'' Harry explained, trying to placate Malfoy who was, reasonably so, embarassed and humiliated.

He wrung his hand from Harry and nervously reassembled his grey robes, staring at the floor and his cheeks red with embarrasement.   
''Can't even let me do my job properly without you screwing everything up and degrade me, huh, Potter?,'' Draco said bitterly, turning on his feet and striding quickly out of the lab.

Harry sighed, resigned, and thanked McCorkey, slowly following Malfoy. He didn't even start his shift and his day was already shitty.


End file.
